Imperaquila
thumb|278px|Przykładowy krajobraz Imperaquili - lasy na Kazanowie.Imperaquila jest światem, na którym dzieje się akcja serii Assassins of Gods. Składa się z trzech wielkich kontynentów oraz szeregu rozmaitych wysepek wokół. Imperaquila w starożytnym języku oznacza "Pierwotną Ziemię" i podobno oprócz wymienionych wysp i trzech kontynentów pozostaje jeszcze z dziesięć, w tym dwa na północy, a jeden w formie wielkiej wyspy gdzieś na równiku. Według najnowszych badań uczonych świat nie jest płaski jak sądzono w Wiekach Ciemnych, ale okrągły. Historia Narodziny Narodziny świata są owiane tajemnicą, lecz według uczonych wyglądały tak, że zaczęły się wiele dziesiątek tysięcy lat temu, kiedy to ponoć był tylko Chaos. Potem nastąpiła eksplozja, jaka ponoć stworzyła Imperaquilę oraz całą sferę wokół niej, w tym dwa księżyce - Oris i Jerdę - a także resztę planet i gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. Słońce powstało na samym początku, a z jego promieni ukształtowało się wszystko. Słoneczna korona ukształtowała Imperaquilę, a na niej wykształciła wszystkie rasy i stworzenia, ponieważ to właśnie ona była planetą wybraną. Siły kosmiczne stworzyły morza, lasy, dżungle i wiele innych regionów na planecie, czyniąc ją największą, najwspanialszą i najbardziej żywą. Boskie Imperium W -8435 roku według kalendarza ludzi na jednej z wysp, a mianowicie Gershanie narodziła się cywilizacja istot potężnych w magii i nieśmiertelnych, jak również zdolna do wielkich czynów - Bogowie. Istoty te stworzyły tak zwane Boskie Imperium, rozpoczynając podbój archipelagu zwanego dziś Wyspami Garsha. Kiedy jednak i to nie starczyło istoty te rozpoczęły atak na Kazanow oraz Amerianę, rozpoczynając kampanię podboju innych ras. Dowódcą inwazji został Arcybóg jakim był Ysrenog i rozpoczął zniewalać ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów, gnomy i wiele innych ras, wykorzystując do tego smoki, Tytanów czy istoty ciemności, jak na przykład wampiry czy też wilkołaki. Podboje trwały aż do -6914 roku, kiedy to doszło do podbicia ostatniego niezależnego miasta. Bogowie nie wtrącali się w sprawy śmiertelnych ras, ale dali im magię, a wybrane osoby wykorzystywali w swoich igrzyskach walk z innymi bóstwami oraz w celu napędzania swej machiny krucjat i przekształcania Wysp Garsha w bramy do raju, ponieważ zamierzali zostać władcami niebios. Ostatecznie jednak do tego nie doszło, a zamiast tego archipelag strawiła potężna eksplozja góry, na której znajdowała się Pierwsza Stolica. Choć jej zniszczenie odbiło się w -2415 roku szerokim echem to jednak nie zachwiało podbitymi gatunkami. Bogowie z czasem zżyli się z rasami śmiertelników, ale prawo Imperium tego zakazywało. Wybrańcy i kapłani wyklinali, a następnie palili na stosach półbogów, którzy byli niewygodni dla wielkiego reżimu oraz satelickich czy marionetkowych państewek jakie stworzyli, mówiąc że dzięki temu plemienne, barbarzyńskie hordy zostały ucywilizowane. Tamten okres był okresem ciągłych walk, ponieważ liczne królestwa i księstwa zwalczały się nawzajem i imię wybranych bogów, którzy tak naprawdę się znali jak bracia, a nie nienawidzili. Powstanie śmiertelników thumb|238px|Herdana prowadząca bunt wobec Boskiego ImperiumOkoło -100 roku według ludzkiej rachuby czasu boska kobieta Mireda i półelf Urnosael zżyli się ze sobą i uciekli do dalekich ziem Emporei, w najdalsze góry, żyjąc jako wyrzutkowie. Wtedy to liczni przedstawiciele ras śmiertelnych potajemnie się do nich udawali oraz do ich dzieci - Herdany i Iranopa. Bliźnięta wkrótce dorosły, a wtedy odkryły liczną podziemną społeczność półbogów, do której dołączyli. Wówczas Herdana wstąpiła na podest na zgromadzeniu i otwarcie zanegowała boskość oraz wypowiedziała pamiętne hasło Żadnych bogów!, które stało się zarzewiem buntu. W starożytnym polis Terinie rasy zjednoczyły się i zabiły lokalnego zarządcę z ramienia Boskiego Imperium Nera Yande, jednego z uprzywilejowanych kwarteronów boskich, który prócz 3/4 krwi elfickiej miał widoczne rysy boskie, dzięki temu że Mireda była jego babką. Bunt w Terinie doprowadził do zniszczenia pomników bogów, a także spalenia Świątyni Ysrenoga oraz zlinczowania arcykapłana. Kiedy ten się dowiedział w Drugiej Stolicy założonej u brzegów Kazanowa nakazał zniszczenie deszczem meteorytów miasta dla przykładu. Ale magowie ocalili miasto przed boską magią. To rozpoczęło eksodus buntu na cały Kazanow, ponieważ tam była Terina. Wieści o buncie rozeszły się coraz dalej, Iranop poprowadził buntowników do Emporei, a do Ameriany Herdana. Urnosael został jako przywódca ziem wyzwolonych, a Mireda poprowadziła ludność przeciwko odbudowanym Wyspom Garsha. W trakcie walk pod Drugą Stolicą jednak zginęła. Insurekcja była okropna, przeszła do historii pod nazwą Upadku Nieśmiertelnych. Zakończona na przełomie er w ludzkim kalendarzu podzieliła świat na rozmaite krainy, a także masakrą rasy Bogów, w tym zabiciem trzech Arcybogów - Ysrenoga, Uriany i Nekroda. Nieliczni z nich uciekli na Garsha, ale i tam podzielone istoty może się kłóciły, lecz Herada ich poprowadziła. Urnosael dowodził szturmem na miasto, ale Iras, syn Ysrenoga i Uriany zabił go na oczach bliźniaka wielkiej bohaterki. Sam jednak został wręcz rozszarpany przez Iranopa, wściekłego z tego powodu. Wyspy Garsha ostatecznie zostały zdobyte, a niedobitki udały się daleko na północ. Wkrótce jednak w trakcie powrotu do domu Boskie Imperium zaatakowało flotę Herdany i Iranopa. Ten drugi przypłacił życiem swoim i trzech okrętów, aby reszta mogła odpłynąć. Wściekła siostra wyruszyła więc na czele armady kilku okrętów i wyruszyła walczyć z Bogami, gdziekolwiek by oni się nie znaleźli. Przed swym odejściem oficjalnie ujawniła tajną wówczas organizację zwaną Zabójcami Bogów - miała zabijać każdego kto tylko głosiłby hasła religijne, profanował wierzenia oraz działał na zlecenie zdziesiątkowanego imperium rasy jej matki. Wieki Ciemne Nie wszystko jednak poszło po myśli. W 10 roku, kiedy tylko odeszła za ocean Zabójcy stracili kontrolę nad światem. Zaczęto ponownie wierzyć w bóstwa, tym razem zmyślone oraz wymyślać liczne filozofie. Upadły rozmaite cywilizacje i tak zapanowała arogancja, ksenofobia oraz wieczna wojna. Magowie oddali się wierzeniom, podobnie później sami Zabójcy, jak również wojownicy w stylu rycerzy, paladynów i wielu innych. Okres ten, aż do 1312 roku jest znany jako Wieki Ciemne. Podział nie nastąpił tylko na rasy i wyznania, ale również na państwa. Tak powstało Arcycesarstwo Rylody, jedno z najpotężniejszych państw w historii, sukcesywnie podbijające pozostałe krainy. Trzy krainy zamknęły się w sobie, a każdą próbę bycia odszczepieńcem czy jeszcze kimś innym traktowano jako herezję. Zabójcy ostatecznie zeszli w 129 roku do podziemia, stając się grupą ateistów polującą na kapłanów, inkwizytorów czy także rozmaite kulty, jak również zwalczali klątwy i umarłych. Wampiry, wyparte w mroczne lasy stały się symbolem mroku, ponieważ przenosiły wampiryzm, który zmieniał przedstawiciela każdej rasy w jednego z nich. Szereg wojen ogarnął cały kontynent. Znalazły się również państwa, które uważały powrót Bogów za obowiązek, ponieważ w ten sposób powrócą stare czasy pokoju, co prawda dyktatury ale jednak spokoju. Czasy obecne Obecny okres nazywa się Odnowieniem, ponieważ dzięki kolonizacji odległych kontynentów i odkopaniu licznych starożytnych ruin nastąpiło odrzucenie wszelkiej ciemnoty, dekadencji oraz ignorancji. Zaczął się rozwój technologiczny oraz budowa wielkich imperiów. W roku 1312 Zabójcy Bogów przeprowadzili zamach na Arcykapłana Wiary Jarsana w Holium, świętym mieście tej wiary, ponieważ miała koneksje z Boskim Imperium, jakie chciało wrócić i zniewolić wszystkie rasy. Przez 8 następnych lat siły ujawnionego już zakonu zwalczały wiele religii i odkryły, że przywódcami byli potajemnie przywódcy Boskiego Imperium. W ciągu tysiąca lat zaszły kardynalne zmiany - pojawiły się wierzenia nieteistyczne, zapanował postęp technologiczny, tolerancja między rasami, a także budowa nowoczesnych społeczeństw. Ważny jest fakt kolonizacji nowych, nieznanych dotąd wysp i kontynentów znanych jako Dalekie Ziemie. Mieszkańców kontynentu nazywa się często Indianami, i to nie tylko ludzkich ale i elfich czy jeszcze innych osób. W 2420 roku świat zapomniał o Wiekach Ciemnych. Inkwizycja nie służy już walce z heretykami, a z agentami Boskiego Imperium lub badania magicznych zjawisk. W 1903 roku wynaleziono osobistą broń strzelecką, zmniejszoną wersję armat, a w 2076 magowie opracowali proch z właściwościami magicznymi, co dodatkowo przyspieszyło postęp w militariach. Dodatkowo wynaleziono silnik parowy oraz opantentowano szczątkowo elektryczność i gaz. Choć postęp jest teraz powoli, to jednak cały czas idzie do przodu. Co więcej wyleczono wampiryzm, a same wampiry uodporniły się na liczne objawy tej choroby, stając się rasą jak każda inna, nie zaś rasą nieumarłych żywiących się krwią. Stare Ziemie Stare Ziemie to od dawna znane trzy wielkie kontynenty, razem z niezależnymi archipelagami na zachód, wschód i południe od nich. Kazanow Największy ze wszystkich kontynentów zwany Starym Światem. Kazanow to największy i najstarszy ze wszystkich kontynentów. Na północy są fiordy lub skute lodem brzegi, na zachodzie są klify i rajskie plaże, na wschodzie umiarkowane brzegi i klimat twardolistny ciepły, a na południu są liczne pustynie czy góry stanowiące wybrzeże oraz lasy cytrusowe czy pola winne. Kazanow w środku obfituje w stepy, tajgi, tundry, lasy mieszane oraz niziny, wyżyny i wzniesienia górskie. W środku zachodniej części znajduje się Maseria, niezależne miasto-państwo i wielka stolica pamiętająca czasy Boskiego Imperium. W jej centrum znajduje się Kranot, twierdza o kształcie trójkąta zdolna oprzeć się najcięższym walkom. Samo miasto jest pod protekcją Rylody, Państwa Zakonnego i Tezarei. Emporea Położona na wschód Emporea jest zwana Nowym Światem. Sięga lodowych pustkowi na północy, a poprzez Cieśninę Kalasa można dostać się do Kazanowa. Kontynent obfituje w stepy, góry i pustynie, a główne osadnictwo pojawiło się na wschodzie, na obszarach bagiennych i dżunglach gdzie liście są zawsze zielone, a także uprawiany jest ryż. Kontakt Kazanowa z Emporeą wykształcił się, gdyż na zachodzie są krasnoludzkie królestwa w górach, a na zachodnim wybrzeżu są orkowe królestwa. Pośród Pustyni Karak można znaleźć jeszcze wiele rozmaitych ruin z czasów Boskiego Imperium. Emporeę na wschodzie wzbogacają dodatkowo piękne wyspy i wysepki, jak również rozmaite atole tropikalne. Ameriana Zwany jest też Trzecim Światem kontynent o nazwie Ameriana jest kontynentem pełnym dżungli, gór, pustyń oraz lasów podobnych do Kazanowa. Amerianę zamieszkują cywilizacje głównie ludzkie, ale też elfickie czy zwierzoludzkie. Na dalekiej północy żyją krasnoludzkie i lykantropowe plemiona żyjące głównie z polowania, żyjące w wielkich budynkach ze śniegu i lodu zwane igloo. Niektóre nawet stworzyły królestwa oparte o generatory termalne oraz stal i beton. Niemniej w centrum i na południu są bardzo żyzne ziemie, gęste bory i puszcze, a także bogate miasta ozdobione złotem, marmurem oraz diamentami. Dalekie Ziemie Dalekie Ziemie to dopiero co kolonizowane kontynenty, a każdy z nich ma inne nazwy. Są to między innymi Ysgrana, Auferia, Hordana i Kaolea. Liczne państwa prowadzą tam gospodarkę osadniczą w formie rolniczej, rzadko kto rozpoczyna zakładanie wielkich hut czy manufaktur, najczęściej znaleźć można plantacje owoców tropikalnych, cukru czy tartaki drewna z dżungli. Daleko w głębi kontynentu istnieją prymitywne plemiona lub potężne państwa, których ludność jednak nadal jest mocno zacofana względem mieszkańców Kazanowa czy Ameriany, nie sięgając nawet Wieków Ciemnych. *Ysgrana - daleki kontynent zwany Ysgraną nie został odkryty wewnętrznie, ale jego linie brzegowe zostały ustalone. Pośrodku kontynentu leży olbrzymi wulkan, którego rozgrzana do czerwoności lawa wpada w wody oceanu. Ysgranę zamieszkują głównie trolle, ale również i dzicy ludzie. Wyspa skrywa też starożytne, obecnie mocno zdziesiątkowane przez wojnę domową, choroby i klątwy nałożone przez Boskie Imperium w dawnych wiekach państwo jaszczuroludzi. Obecnie swą kolonię założyła tam Ebroja. *Auferia - kontynent, o którego geografii wiadomo jedynie tyle, że jest porośnięty przez dżungle. Na tym terenie Arcycesarstwo Rylody i Republika Dalanty założyło kilka ze swoich faktorii zajmujących się cukrem, czekoladą oraz wydobywaniem kamienia w celu stworzenia prastarego, stworzonego w Boskim Imperium materiału zwanego romarektem. Lokalna ludność jest wykorzystywana w charakterze najczęściej niewolników lub kurtyzan wysokich rodów Kazanowa, zależnie od płci. *Breota - pustynny kontynent, na którym żyją prymitywne kultury plemienne. Liczne ruiny wskazują, że kiedyś istniała tam wysoce rozwinięta kultura. Nie wiadomo jak dalekie są jego lądy, wiele jednakże wskazuje na to, że mogli ich zniszczyć żołnierze Boskiego Imperium. Obecnie mieszkańcy przemieszczają się na buanda, czymś w rodzaju konia i lamy jednocześnie. *Hordana - kontynent porośnięty licznymi lasami monsunowymi. Upał i wilgotność są nie do zniesienia, przez co najczęściej ukrywają się tam jedynie złodzieje i piraci. Wszelako na tym terenie Dalanta i Tezarea stworzyły sobie kilka rozmaitych faktorii, podobnie zresztą Ryloda, jaka założyła Port Yris. *Orpidia - tajemniczy, niezbadany kontynent o klimacie stepowym. Pierwsi, którzy tam przybyli zastali jedynie puste stepy, co doprowadziło do powolnego zakładania gospodarstw rolnych, a na wzgórzach postawiono zamki i miasta. Najaktywniej działa tutaj Vendata. *Kaolea - kontynent pełen rozmaitych dżungli, nieprzebytych do tej pory. Ruiny paru miast wskazują na istnienie wysoce zaawansowanej technologii, ta jednakże została zniszczona całkowicie przez Boskie Imperium. Ponadto wiele rozmaitych szkieletów znalezionych w jaskiniach oraz ruinach, a także na wykopaliskach wskazuje na wojnę między mieszkańcami, a Bogami. Widoczne są też ślady czystek w formie uwięzienia w jaskiniach, które zawalono specjalnie by ludzie poumierali z głodu, jak również stawiania pod ruinami i zamordowania z kusz i łuków. Niektórzy sugerują jednak możliwość zabicia ich przy pomocy czarów. *Iriha - kontynent pełen bagien, pustyń, ale też co ciekawe tajg. W paru miejscach pustynia piaszczysta przechodzi bezpośrednio w lodową albo w tajgę czy też bagna. Nie założono tam jeszcze żadnych kolonii, jedynie Orderia z Ameriany zaczęła przeczesywać ruiny oraz zakładać prowizoryczne porty z plantacjami cukru, hodowlą koni czy aprozaurów. Na bagnach panuje wyrąb drzew oraz połów ryb będących w rzekach. *Siewera - lodowate ziemie na północy. Siewera nie została skolonizowana, ale według plotek kilka wysepek nieopodal ma znośny klimat. Nieliczne plemiona tam żyjące polują na zwierzynę i nie są w stanie uprawiać żadnej roślinności. Podobno to właśnie tam po pokonaniu udali się Bogowie. *Jugalia - mroźny kontynent na południu. Niezamieszkały, wiadomo jedynie o istnieniu pingwinów i kilku innych odpornych na mróz zwierząt. Niektórzy podejrzewają, że Bogowie ulokowali się nie na Siewerze, ale na Jugalii w jakichś podziemnych miastach, zbierając siły do ataku na północ i zemszczenia się na mieszkańcach trzech znanych kontynentów. *Eziana - wielki kontynent, który na wybrzeżach jest całkowicie kontrolowany przez Farenanię i Ailanię. Kilka faktorii ma tam też Korania i Tezarea, a lokalne wyspy zajęte zostały przez siły rylodańskie, które używają ludności w charakterze niewolników. Podobno kobiety stamtąd są najbardziej urodziwe ze wszystkich. Archipelagi *Wyspy Słońca - wyspy, które są wręcz skąpane w upałach i słońcu, przeznaczone do wypoczynku dla kupców, arystokracji oraz monarchów. Służący są z niższych stanów, jednakże zarabiają wręcz bajońskie sumy. Wyspy Słońca są tak nazwane z powodu istnienia tutaj mnóstwa kultów słonecznych oraz najczęściej złotych pomników i budynków. *Zachodni Archipelag - zamieszkały przez piratów Zachodni Archipelag jest siedzibą ich działalności. Dawno temu stacjonowała tam flotylla Bogów, po ich upadku okolica jest pokryta wrakami okrętów rebelianckich i boskich. W trakcie wojny bowiem na stocznie w tej okolicy buntownicy wyruszyli z 5 armadami. Zwycięstwo było jednakże pyrrusowe, ponieważ zniszczone zostały 4 armady, a pół pierwszej zostało zatopione. Zginęło też sporo żołnierzy szturmujących wyspy. *Wyspy Garsha - ojczyzna Bogów i dawne centrum ich Imperium. Raz zostały zniszczone przez wulkany, ale powstały ponownie. Obecnie na Garsha przebywa całkowicie Zakon Zabójców Bogów, który dostał je od Arcycesarstwa Rylody. Niedaleko wulkanu znajduje się dawny Pałac Arcyboga, siedziba Boskiego Imperium, a po jego upadku kwatera główna Zabójców Bogów. Kategoria:Assassins of Gods Kategoria:Planety